Darkness in my Soul
by Shenlong7
Summary: Gen is alive? and so is Vega? What's happened to Ryu? Has he finally given in t the Satsui Hadou. Can Sakura save him. Is the Satsui Hadou really as it seems. Dark ryu fan fic, M for violence, gore, later suicide, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness in my Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Street Fighter 1, 2, 3 or the Alpha series or the freaking characters, but I wish I owned most of the chicks. Then again, what man doesn't?

* * *

Chapter one: Resurrection

It would have been simple to just turn down Guile's offer and go on living her stress free life, but something made Chun Li want to get back in the game. Maybe it was Urien giving her aide once in a while, his way of saying that he was interested in her. The man was ruthless sometimes, but he wasn't all bad and if it hadn't been for him. Chun Li didn't know what she would have done about the Illuminati threat. Then he was assassinated by order of his brother, Gill, and Chun Li lost another friend who could have been more. Maybe it was the fact that after all that protection from harm, she wanted to start dealing some damage than be taking it herself. Ever since she fought Urien, she started to train herself more and entered tournaments. She remembered running into Yun and Yang, the two sons of Lee, who had left them with her old master Gen, while he went off to fight in tournaments. He was never heard from again and when she talked to the two brothers, they informed her of her master's death.

Could that have been the reason, was she doing this hoping to find her master's killer or was there something else. Things were different than the first time her and Guile fought together. That time Guile was a family man, but now he was a widower with a lost child, another victim of the Illuminati. They were a more powerful version of the Shadaloo, but if Gill was tougher than Vega remained to be seen. They had killed his wife as a warning not to mess with them, but it had only helped to anger the man further and with it also brought Chun Li. They had become good friends while destroying Vega's operations, but they had gotten close to falling in love during the tournament. Chun Li had thought it was due to the fact that she had never had a relationship because she had also gotten close to two other fighters, Ryu and Ken. The two were like brothers and they also had a grievance with Vega, after Vega had kidnapped Ryu and twisted her mind. Ken was now married, but he still kept on fighting like he only knew how to fight and breath. Sean, the boy he trained to fight, had grown into a strong fighter and would most likely be participating in the upcoming Street Fighter tournament. Maybe Ryu's number one fan would be participating. Sakura had first appeared to Chun Li as some groupie, but when she first fought, she showed that she was no pushover and deserved the title of street fighter. Though college had appeared to occupy her attention, when she graduated she went straight back to the life of a fighter.

Chun Li snapped herself out of the past and concentrated on her present task of getting to the vantage point. The area she was in was a temple that had long since been abandoned. The meeting was going down in the garden and she needed to be in her vantage point before that happened. She had dressed in a tourist outfit with a white sleeveless mandarin shirt with matching white pants. The suspicious looking men wouldn't think twice after seeing her breasts that were clinging to her tight shirt. It was her idea to entice the men to follow her to a place she could stow their unconscious bodies. Like moths to flame, the hired muscle followed Chun Li, the world's strongest women, to where she wanted them. The first move was a punch to the stomach and was followed by a kick to the head. The next one was a gentleman who knocked himself out instead of hurting a woman, but she gave him a kiss right before she ran off. Getting to her vantage point, she found the suitcase that contained the sniper rifle and she quickly put it together. After that part was settle she opened up her comm. To Guile's frequency.

* * *

Guile heard the comm. ringing so he knew she was at her vantage point. Something just always got him when they split up, the fact that he didn't know if she was alive or dead. Maybe it was because he didn't want to lose another good friend like Charlie or maybe it was because he lost his family and he was now lonely. It would be a lie to deny the fact that he wanted to feel her close to him, under him as he thrust his heat inside of her. The fantasies wouldn't leave him and there would always be that wanting of her or anyone, whenever he felt the urge for company. It brings new meaning to "flesh and blood needs flesh blood."

"Guile here," said Guile flatly. He then decided to add some humor since if she or he died, he didn't want the last thing for him to have said to her to be something so machine-like. "What took you so long? Was there a shoe shop on the way?"

"No I was actually booking reservations for dinner instead of trying to survive your cooking," said Chun Li. She always hit him at his cooking since Guile strangely took pride in his cooking abilities.

"Maybe you could cook dinner some time," replied Guile.

"I would, but you never let me," said Chun Li with a cat face, nagging him again about his habits of being territorial on the kitchen.

"Well let's talk about it later," said Guile in a serious tone. "Our target is Gill, the Emperor of the Illuminati and the leader of this new crime syndicate which takes over a lot of what the Shadaloo once had. We have no visual contact on him, but now he seems to be doing a rare in person appearance."

"Okay, so I snipe while you take ground work with the team," said Chun Li. "How long will back up take and how many men do we have right now?"

"Back up will take ten minutes and we have a five man team armed with assault rifles," replied Guile. "The bad guys are armed with MP5s so we might not need back up, depending on whose running the show for the new crew."

"I have visual conformation on the Illuminati leader," said Chun Li as she got a bead on Gill. "Do you see the other leader?"

"We're going to need back up," said Guile sounding nervous, which was never a good sign.

"Who is it," asked Chun Li.

"You won't believe it, but it's …Vega," replied Guile.

It was then that the murderer of her father strolled into her sight, as big as ever and he seemed more menacing than before. Coming back from the dead had those effects, but no person should be able to come back from the dead. Chun Li had seen Vega die at the hands of a man named Akuma, who seemed to be an enemy of Ryu and Ken, but she couldn't decide what she thought of him. He had killed her father's murderer, but he had also killed the master of two of her friends.

"I can take the shot," said Chun Li.

"You that psycho drive will do you no good," said Guile. "I'm going in while you cover me; back up should arrive in ten."

"No I'm going with you, I want to send that bastard straight to hell myself," said Chun Li with rage and the intent to murder Vega in her voice.

"If you're coming then do it now," shouted Guile as the sound of H&K G36's tore through the peaceful atmosphere.

She broke into a sprint, taking out her PP9 while dodging a barrage of bullets. She fired at the shooters and then at the man she intended to kill. The shooters went down, but the bullets that went at Vega were stopped within a five inch range of him. Cursing that damn psycho power that he had, she leapt at him and drove her foot into his stomach. She then let loose a barrage of kicks that were testing his barrier that was around himself. Deciding he'd had enough of that, he swung his arm and knocked her back. Before she could recover, he caught her with a spin kick and drove his fist right between her breasts as he pushed her into one of the stones in the garden. The stones were set in a spiral that seemed to form into one black stone that symbolized the union of the inner mind to achieve total consciousness. Now they were being used for an act of violence, irony is a bitch. Vega would have continued with another punch, but a foot caught his face. The foot belonged to an old man in a purple quipao(anyone got the right spelling for the name of that thing he wears.) and black pants. She stared at the old man in astonishment; it was her old teacher, Gen, the one who was supposed to be dead. Now he was beating Vega back with a succession of quick punches and a brutal roundhouse kick.

"You've let yourself get soft, my old pupil," said the wise master Gen.

"But Yun and Yang told me you were dead," said Chun Li.

"And so I was and should still be," said Gen. "I'm sure Akuma killed me in our last fight, but it seems that fate would have things differently for me."

"Well it would seem like I should retire for the time being," announced Vega backing up. A helicopter flew over him with a ladder dangling down for him to hang on to as he flew away into the horizon.

"Why did you let him escape, master," asked Chun Li, pissed off that the murderer of her father had alluded her this time after nearly killing her. "He's the one who killed my father?"

"I thought I'd leave that to you," replied Gen in a calm tone indicating that the matter was of no consequence to him. "You should avenge your own, just like your friend is doing over there."

Gen was pointing at Guile fighting his nemesis, Gill. It was hard to tell who had the advantage, but Guile kept on the attack with Gill playing the defensive. Chun Li would have helped, but Gen held his up to stop her.

"It is his fight to avenge the death of his family," said Gen. "I have heard a lot about this Illuminati and there terrible deeds, but this fight is a matter of regaining honor lost from his inability to protect his wife. Even if he is on the verge of death you must not help, for if you do, you will forever have destroyed his spirit."

Chun Li felt helpless as she could only watch on as her closest friend took on a titan of terror and to her horror it looked like he was tiring.

* * *

Guile was on the ropes with his opponent, the tides changing from attack to defense. If he hadn't wasted his strength on pointless straight forward attacks, he wouldn't be struggling right now as Gill continuously knocked him around the garden. His strength wavering as he was knocked into a fountain, Guile felt pathetically weak. He failed at protecting his family and he was unable to avenge them. 'Why am I so pathetically weak," he thought.

"Well it looks like you've run out of spark," laughed gill as he gloated over his enemy. "My my, what did you expect? You couldn't save your wife as the men I sent, raped her before killing her and you couldn't save your daughter as she was killed in one of my experiments. Poor child, she cried for her father as the chemicals changed her body and her lungs puffed up, stopping all intake of oxygen into her body. That's a painful way to die if you ask me."

There is a time when the human mind can snap and all unconscious limits our bodies put on us are broken casing for all thought to boil down to pure animal instinct. That drove Guile to leap up and punch Gill. It also made his punch much more; it gave it more force so that it actually affected Gill. The punch actually hurt Gill and the next one made Gill cough up blood. Gill threw a punch to knock Guile back, but Guile seemed to move faster and he went for the weak spots, aiming at the legs. Gill took his time waiting for Guile to comeback and attack, but even though he would always land a blow on Guile, Guile would also hit his target and something told Gill that those targets were important. Soon the repeated attacks had taken their toll on Gill and he was unable to move his legs properly. Now all he could do was throw a punch until his left arm was caught and twisted until the bones in it shattered like glass. The bones tore through skin allowing blood to spray out like a mist and Gill was howling in pain at this new sensation of discomfort filled his body.

Then a kick knocked him onto his back as Guile stomped hard on the other legs breaking them like he had broken Gill's arm. He was now on top of his victim, beating him senselessly as the blood gushed from his nose and formed a puddle on the ground. This was unlike anything that Gill had experienced before in his life, not even his first death by the hands of Akuma was this painful. Guile just kept on punching and head butting until his fists and forehead were bleeding. All the while Guile was cursing Gill and the illuminati calling them every dirty word he knew and then his words were slurred so that no one, not even himself could know what they meant. He didn't even realize he'd snapped Gill's neck until he felt a hand on his shoulder telling him that he had finished. The warm touch of Chun Li's hand quelled the animal instinct that was driving Guile and reason and logic slipped back into his consciousness.

"It's over," said Chun Li softly.

"Not for you," replied Guile. "Not while that bastard Vega still breathes and until then, it won't be over for me either."

It was then that guile noticed the old Chinese kung fu master standing behind them.

"Who the hell is that," asked Guile in surprise.

"That's my old teacher, Master Gen," replied Chun Li with a smile to calm Guile knowing what the response would be.

"Wait isn't he dead," asked Guile in shock.

"Correct, I was dead, but it seems that I should thank my life to a man named Urien," said Gen in amusement at Guile's response to his name.

"Urien brought you back," asked Chun Li, her eyes wide open.

"Yes, you know him," asked Gen.

"We once had a run in when he kidnapped one of the adopted children that I have, but afterwards he helped me out a lot. He was assassinated by order of his brother, the emperor of the Illuminati."

"Then I did have good reason for destroying that complex," said Gen in a curious tone. "I wondered why I felt that way, but now I get it."

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about the Illuminati operation in Venice," asked Guile.

"Yes I remember waking up in Venice and being told about my recovery by Mr. Urien," replied Gen. "I was then pointed to the direction of the complex. The men there were very rude to me because I was a foreigner so I thought to teach them a lesson. One thing leads to another and I wound up destroying the entire place."

A shiver went down Guile's spine at the account of Gen's power to destroy an entire operation in just a few hours that would have taken more than one man. Guile could see him teaching Chun Li and now he wanted to learn from this man.

"So why are you here," asked Chun Li wanting to get that question out of the way.

"It's about a friend of yours who I met at one of the Street Fighter tournaments," said Gen. "I'm sure you both know Ryu."

"What happened to Ryu?"

"Are you familiar with his fighting style and its dark secret," asked Gen his face had a stern expression.

"If you're talking about the Satsui Hadou, Ryu already Renounced it," replied Guile.

"I'm afraid it still lurks inside of him and now it has taken control of him," said Gen in a sad tone.

"But what about Ken," asked Chun Li. "He's Ryu's closest friend, and he's like a brother to him. If anyone can reach Ryu it would be Ken!"

"That is, regrettably, the problem," replied Gen sighing bit. "Ken, I'm afraid, is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Give into me and gain Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter or any game in the series nor the characters of said games. I don't own anything having to do with Street Fighter besides a Gen action figure and soon an Evil Ryu action figure. So you can't sue me for shit!

Author's note: I forgot to mention this, but with the Shadaloo members, I used what they were called in Japan. Which means the guy who'd be known as M. Bison in the U.S. is named Vega. Balrog is M. Tyson…I mean Bison. Vega is Balrog. If you don't get it then you might need to look it up on Wikipedia.

_All words in this type are being said in a person's mind like thoughts or alter ego._

* * *

Ryu was too late to help him all he could do is look at Ken's cold dead eyes and feel that despair welling up in his soul. Another person he wasn't able to save from Akuma's grip, if only he could have stopped ken from going out to fight him, but Ken had witnessed their master's death and he wanted so much to see Akuma dead. Ryu didn't realize how much the fact that Akuma was alive plagued Ken; it kept him up at night and forced him to train constantly. Where did it all go wrong and how could have it been prevented? Ken had always believed that if he had stayed at the temple he could have helped his master fight Akuma.

A hand brushed some Ken's long blonde hair out of his face and tears slipped out of his eyes mingling with the rain drops that fell on Ryu now. His brother lay in his arms all because he hadn't went after Ken, all because he hadn't questioned Ken's actions. If he had done things differently, Ken might still be alive and that voice in the back of his mind was becoming stronger. He could try to gun away the sound in his ears, but it only got louder as memories of their childhood played out before his eyes. He didn't want to listen to it, but it was all too clear. _If you just give in to me then you'll have power to avenge him,_ said the voice. _Not only could you avenge him, but you could protect everyone, even that girl who follows you that you like. Sakura, you could protect her and hold her in your arms with all the protection and love that you want to give her. You know how much you think of her, her fighter's spirit, and the ability to teach herself how to fight._

"No," he shouted out into the rain sky. "I won't give in to you, I renounce you, I will kill him my way."

_How will you kill him, you couldn't even beat Oro,_ said the voice mockingly. _What have you got to lose if your brother is already dead? You're a lone wolf walking around and now you refuse to be an Alpha Male. __You don't see how much I'm winning, but soon you'll give in to me._

He then saw something that gave him hope like the rising sun after a hurricane. It was Sakura running towards him with a smile on her face, she'd become a great fighter despite being self taught. Ryu was slowly falling in love with her, but she was so much younger. Nights would come with the dream of him removing the pair of red bloomers that she wore under her dress and then her underwear. After so many years of wandering around just sleeping in the forest, he wanted to settle down and not just with anyone; he wanted to settle down with her. He then saw something else behind her, an ominous figure standing behind her, Akuma. He rushed to save her from the force of death that was right behind her, but he was too little too late. He saw Akuma's fist burst through her chest as blood spurted on his face. He felt it taking over him, the Satsui Hadou. It was creeping up in his mind as he saw another precious person lost to him at the hands at his nemesis. There was no resistence, even as the illusion and Ryu realized what he saw had never happened, he wanted the power to make sure it never happened because he wanted to kill Akuma now so badly.

His skin darkened and not only that, but his gi was changing colors, becoming that killer inside of him that nearly killed Sagat during his first World Fighter Tournament. His eyes turned red with rage as he felt the power coursing through his body. Evil Ryu started to walk off to begin his search of Akuma, but all sense wasn't lost with Ryu. He still didn't believe in senseless murder, but he would kill evil if he saw it. Death wasn't something that he was afraid to deal out now, but he'd only kill those whom he deemed fit to warrant it. A justification for killing was all he needed, but he wouldn't give a damn during the fight.

* * *

Chun Li looked at the body of Ken Masters and then she turned her eyes to the teary eyed Sean, who had been like an adoptive son to Ken. He had begun training with Ken, starting off lacking the discipline to go far in major tournaments, often getting knocked out in the preliminaries, but after getting so far in the World Fighter Tournament, he began to get stronger and he started winning the U. S. tournaments. Now he was no longer the small Brazilian kid he was, but a tall teenager of fifteen. When Ryu would visit, he'd often compare Sean to Sakura and Ken had once joked that they should have their students marry each other. Now he was mourning his master's passing along with Ken's wife, Eliza and his son, Mel.

"Who did this," asked Sean with rage in his voice. "I will destroy him piece by piece."

"The one who did this was Akuma," said Gen looking the boy in the eye. "He could kill you with great ease at where you are now. The only people who could possibly kill him are I and Ryu, but it might just cost us our souls. I have to help Ryu before he trades his soul away."

"I must kill him," shouted Sean, tears streaming down his face like a river. He began to head for the door, but Gen's grip on his shoulder stopped him from going anywhere.

"You want to do something for your master," asked Gen Sean nodded. "Help his friend come to his senses. Help us find him because until Mel has completed college, you have control over the entire Master's foundation. You have all the money and power."

"Why would he leave it all to me," asked Sean.

"You were the one he'd trained not only in matters of fighting, but business," said Eliza as she looked at the teenager who Ken had recently adopted. "Sean, you were the one who cared about going into his business. Mel wanted to pursue another career. He even adopted you to make you the heir to the Master's empire."

"Then my first order of business as the new heir is to find Ryu and Sakura," declared Sean, brushing away the tears as he let his voice grow firm.

"Why look for Sakura," asked Chun Li.

"With Ken dead, she's the only other person to bring him back," replied Sean. "Now I believe there is something else I need to know."

"What is that," asked Guile who had been standing by the window with his back on the wall.

"Master Gen, I would like to know where that pace was that you woke up to meet Urien in," said Sean looking over his shoulder towards Gen.

* * *

Ryu walked down the mountain path to find a bike gang preying on helpless people. Their leader was a walking mountain of muscle named Birdie. He'd been a member of Shadaloo before he tried to betray them. Now he was sexually assaulting a woman just for the sheer hell of it. He'd ripped her pink tank top off along with her black bra and unzipped her shorts and pulled them down along with her panties. He was thrusting himself inside of her when Ryu pulled him off of her and punched him in the gut. It caused Birdie to throw up blood as his insides were just tossed inside of him like a salad. The other members of the group rushed to help their fallen leader, but Evil Ryu was too much for them. They were on the ground all bloody and battered with dirt caking their faces. Evil Ryu just laughed at how pathetic they were and he knew that if he were Akuma they would have been allowed to live, but they weren't dealing with Akuma. They were stuck with Ryu and he killed them mercilessly, laughing as he broke their necks with his bare feet. Birdie was the last man standing and he didn't know what to do. He decided to go with instinct and threw a punch, but it was so slow that Ryu effortlessly caught it and broke his fist in his hand just by squeezing it until he heard a sickening crack. Kicking him to the ground, Ryu began to stomp on Birdie until blood spurted out of Birdies face and then he stomped until he saw Birdies brains splattered on the ground.

The woman who was being sexually assaulted looked at Evil Ryu, wandering what to make of him. Was he a hero or could he be worse than the ones he'd just killed with a smile on his face. She just watched as he drove on the motorcycle that had once belonged to Birdie.

* * *

Vega looked at the screen as the man, who he had once fought, drove off on Birdie's bike, but he looked different than before. He had a much darker tone than the one he'd fought and he showed no hesitation in delivering the killing stroke. This Ryu had the resolve to kill and that made him all the more perfect for someone to take down Akuma, the one man that kept Vega up at night. But first he'd need an invitation and Vega knew just who to send the invitation with. He patched in a call to his secretary to find M. Bison and send him up to his throne room immediately. Vega was sure he had seen the key to getting the world under his boot.

* * *

"Well Akuma what did I tell you," said Totaku as he lay on the grass of his garden looking at the screen. "As soon as I used my powers on Ryu and Ken, I've brought Ryu to your side, giving you the best fight you ever had."

"I hear that Gen is alive," replied Akuma in a matter-of-fact tone. "He was one of my greatest opponents; he even survived my best technique. I wonder how strong he is now."

"I set one fight up with you and before you even thank me you talk about fighting another," complained Totaku in mock annoyance. "Didn't your master ever tall you to finish what's on your plate before you got another helping."

"I think we'll have to fight him if we want to stop them from using Urien's machine on Ken," replied Akuma.

"Who says we'll interfere," asked Totaku. "We're going to let that happen so that Ryu remembers what happened and we're going to let him be reunited with Sakura."

"You want to soften him," asked Akuma.

"No, but I believe that this will help him fully master the Satsui Hadou, which even you have not fully mastered. I need him to try and regain himself after completely losing a lot of what he was. Then he'll have more control over that power than you do. A fine fight indeed and you'll get what you've always wanted, an opponent who can kill you."

"So there is more to this power that requires something I cannot do. How amusing, but Vega might get in our way."

"I have all confidence in Chun Li, the world's strongest woman. She's softened up, true, but she'll become stronger yet, just watch. And we'll help them find Ryu, right after Vega gets him. Ryu will only go because Vega will offer to help him find you. Then we tell them where he is and just like that, all our problems are solved and us just sit back waiting for them to come to us."

"What brilliant thinking," said Akuma in honest awe.

"Thank you, you're really too kind," laughed Totaku.

* * *

Sakura was walking back to her apartment when she noticed a black car parked in front of it. She'd seen that black car before, knowing that it was Ken's, but when she walked into the apartment she didn't see Ken. Instead there was the boy that Ken personally trained, a Brazilian who was one fifth Japanese. He had grown taller, but he still wore his hair in the same fashion as he always did. Sakura had once commented on how she found his dreads cool and cute at the same time, which had also made Sean angry and flattered at the same time. Also with him was an ICPO agent named Chun Li, but she had quit to teach kids martial arts. Sakura and she had gotten to be great friends, but the other person in the room, Guile, she'd always gotten into arguments with.

"Why are you all here," shouted Sakura.

"You know us so don't shout brat," said Guile still calling her brat like he always did.

"What did you say old man," asked Sakura in rage.

"I'm not an old man if you need some glasses," snarled Guile. Another, older man put his hand on Guile's shoulder to calm him down.

"Who is the old guy right there," asked Saura pointing at the old Chinese man.

"You remember when I told you about my master, well this is him," replied Chun Li. "Meet Master gen, Sakura."

"Master Gen," gasped Sakura realizing she'd just insulted someone who could probably break her back with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry for calling you an old man, Master Gen. Please forgives me."

"Don't worry," replied Master Gen with a laugh. "I am old so I don't take offence with your assessment since you are very young. But my age isn't the reason I'm here."

"So why are you guys here," asked Sakura looking at them.

"You know about the Satsui Hadou inside of Ryu," asked Sea.

"Yeah, Ryu renounce that because he felt it was too dangerous," replied Sakura.

"Well it was always there, but now it seems that he's given into it," said Sean. "We need you to try and bring Ryu back to his senses."

"Can't your master do it," asked Sakura.

"My master is the reason why Ryu gave into the Satsui Hadou," replied Sean, his eyes tearing up making it clear what he meant.

"I'm sorry," was all Sakura could say.

"That's no problem now, the only concern is if you'll help us," said Sean looking at her. They were all looking at her.

"Yes, I'll do it," replied Sakura. "So where do we start."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter, but I own a copy of Street Fighter 2. Also I incorrectly called Chun Li and Gen's outfits as quipao instead of cheongsam.

Ryu stood over the mountain top and looked down at the eagle that was hunting its prey. Just like the eagle he had become, soaring around looking for the right prey for its appetite, Ryu was only a little more picky in his selection, but it didn't mean he wouldn't fight any challenger who came up to him. The morning he had fought two other mice in the woods, a bunch of thugs who were training to be great fighters, but they lacked the discipline or the talent for any such thing. As he looked at the way the leaves blew in the sunset he couldn't help but remember the day he had come back to find his master dead on the floor. The memory only fueled the hatred in his mind that he had for the fighter known as Akuma, a user of the same art that he had given into, even after giving up on it. Everything always goes wrong when you least expect it and this situation was no different. He was in the same hole he had been in during his first World Fighters Tournament when he fought Sagat, but he was supposed to have climbed out of that hole. Thus highlights the genius of the hole, no matter how far you climb from it it's always so easy to fall right back in and that's what Ryu did, he fell back in.

Small, slight footsteps came from behind him as someone approached him while his back was turned to them. He didn't know if the person was intentionally trying to sneak up behind him or if they were just being sneaky, but either way they had the intention of fighting him. If they were just a tourist or someone lost in the woods they would have called out to him already as every person did as precaution, but this person had done nothing to make their presence known yet. If it was an assassin then he would have to keep them alive because he was certain that he had no one who would try to take his life, but then again, it could have easily been the Illuminati trying to gain a test subject. Ryu made sure to betray nothing of him knowing that there was another person in the area and he pushed his aura out to sense the person who was behind him. It wasn't able to pick up the details of face, but it could detect the sex of the person behind him and it was a she.

"Excuse me miss, but if it is a fight you are looking for than I must warn you that I don't do spars," said Ryu without even looking behind him and he felt her shock as if picking up the scent of perfume. All of his senses had been heightened by the Satsui Hadou.

"And here I was hoping that I could just be able to play the part of the innocent," said the woman, who didn't seem to be any older in height than a nineteen year old, but when Ryu turned to face her, she appeared to me more developed. She had a c-cup bust size and round full lips. "Don't worry, I've only been sent to observe you, not to fight since they would have done it themselves."

"And just who is it that you work for," asked Ryu as he looked at her with his penetrating red gaze that sent shivers down her spine when she looked him directly in the eye.

"No one of consequence for the moment, but right now I am only an observer," replied the woman as she looked at her watch and then patted her head as if she had made an error. "It looks like our chat must be cut short, but do try and stay alive or else I'll be out of a job. Good bye, Ryu-kun."

She had all the seductiveness of a prostitute, but Ryu could tell that she wasn't weak from the hint of muscle tone that was also being shown slightly in her sweater. He didn't pay her any mind because he was not one to let a woman get the better of him or so he had always said. True to form Ryu could never deny that he had never been a man or had not felt attraction to some women, he just always left himself to his studies. He was too aloof and free spirited for a relationship due to his constant desire to improve himself. It was only then that he could train Sakura, when he felt that he had fully mastered his arts, but then again, he could never teach her the Satsui no Hadou. He doubted if he could even teach her now that he had been consumed by it.

"Isn't it odd that we are now talking about this even though we were all convinced that it would never happen again," said Chun Li as she looked on the outside world through the glass of the limousine that Sean had lent her for transport. They were going to the restaurant that Gen had managed for so long, supposedly so he could get a chance at the Triads who tried to get protection money for him, and had left in the care of the twins before he went off in search of a challenger. She was surprised to see that the restaurant was still standing, but she guessed the twins were good at keeping the place running, plus Gen had hired some help so he wouldn't leave them by themselves.

"It seems that the two have been keeping the place in top shape," commented Gin as he looked at his old restaurant through the unrolled window, which was bad for the others in the limo because it was raining outside. "I never thought I would see this place again in my lifetime, but I guess life has a great many more miracles in this world."

Yun and Yang were working hard to keep Gen's old restaurant running, but found themselves wandering how Gen had managed to do it. They were good enough as chefs and they already hired more chefs, but the issue of taking over the business and stepping in was hard to settle as the government wanted to take control of the property so they needed legal help to prevent this. The two had never been under such pressure than this and it wasn't that long ago that all they had to do was taking orders and cook the occasional dish. It was around closing time when a familiar face appeared in the doorway. Chun Li was one of Master Gen's students and his favorite student to boot. Yang had commented on the possibility that their master had chosen Chun Li as his favorite student because Chun Li was probably by far his bustiest student and Gen was getting old. Unfortunately for Yang, Master Gen was behind him when he said it and it was a year before Yang would be able to see the sun again. But the boys did love to see Chun Li, especially when she wore her tight ICPO uniform. She wasn't wearing it when she walked in, which was disappointing to the boys, but they didn't care. Her cheongsam did great work in complementing her chest and the cheongsam showed them her firm thighs and slender figure.

"Chun Li it's great to see you," exclaimed the twins forgetting their troubles as their walking wet dream walked over to them. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, but I don't know what my friends would want," said Chun Li nervously. She could tell why they were acting so perky as she saw their smiles direct at her chest. The two were like perverted brothers to her, but she knew she couldn't blame them for longing for female company.

"Aw so you have friends, is it Ryu or Ken like last time," asked Yun.

"No it's probably Guile," said a very depressed Yang. Yun soon shared his depression.

"But I also brought Sakura along," said Chun Li now more nervous at their expressions. "As well as Ken's student and someone else who you wouldn't believe, they're all here."

"Well bring them in and we'll serve them," said the two brothers newly motivated. Chun Li knew why since she once caught them trying to look up Sakura's skirt once.

"Okay," replied Chun Li sighing at how hopeless the two were. She motioned for everyone to come in and a scream escaped one of the female workers.

"What's happened," asked Yun as he came back out of the kitchen. His jaw dropped as he saw a smirking Gen in the doorway. "Yang come quickly, it's Master."

"That joke is really disrespectful to the dead," said Yang as he entered the room. He stopped in his tracks as he saw his Master. "Master…Gen, but you're dead aren't you?"

"I was dead," corrected Gen as he walked further into the room. "But I got tired of being dead and came back here. I see you kept the place up and running in my absence. Thank you, boys."

The two brothers rushed to hug him as they shed tears of joy and then the whole restaurant staff and kitchen crew came over to join in the welcoming back of the restaurant's proprietor. Yun ordered the chefs back in the kitchen to cook a feast in honor of the return of Master Gen. The boys seated themselves on either side of Gen with Yun placing Sakura next to him on one side and Yang placing Chun Li next to him on the other. Sakura was forced to sit with Guile who was the last person she wanted to be sitting by. She sighed and started a conversation with Yun as Guile and Chun Li stared at each other from across the table. Their eyes met along with their souls and it everything just seemed to spin around them, that magnet that was pulling them both to the center was attracting even more.

"So Master, what is it that brings you here with everyone," asked Yang. "If you don't mind me asking that is, I'd like to know."

"Well I came back because it seems that Ryu has given in to the Satsui no Hadou," replied Gen as he looked at Yun who wasn't really listening to Sakura, just staring at her chest. "A pure mind is a fighter's mind, Yun. I trust that you remember your manners when talking to people."

"I have not forgotten Master," said a shocked Yun.

"Then why are your eyes bellow her neck? Her breast aren't talking to you so don't stare, people will think you're a pervert."

Sakura looked at Yun wide eyed, never catching on to the fact that the kid would check her out when she wasn't looking. Yun was red with embarrassment as he bowed to his master and turned away from the girl who he was staring at just a few minutes ago.

"Anyway, we came back because I needed to return here to get in touch with an old friend who could possibly train Sakura in the anetsuken that Ryu uses," continued Gen as he cleared his throat to speak clearly. "Or such was my hope, but from what I have heard, my old friend is dead, and now we can only hope that Sean has mastered his art of fighting."

"Sean is good, but I doubt that he has mastered the business since he is barely old enough to be in charge of the company," said Guile in between bites of their chicken since he hadn't eaten anything decent in a while. "The only other person besides Ryu who fully knows it is Ken."

"You are forgetting one person," said a voice from the doorway as an odd man with a shock of coarse black hair and wearing a blue gi held together by a black belt. On the right corner of his face was scar tissue. "I could train her."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4: Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter.

* * *

The odd man with scar tissue on the right corner of his face walked over to the table and took a seat very slowly, noting how fast movement might be the death him at the position he was sitting. He could tell that Chun Li's hand was moving slowly to the side of her body and after the man had relaxed his body she finally brought her hand away from the gun that was holstered to her leg. Everyone looked strangely at the man, even Gen as he drank his tea, but the man was unaffected by this and so he calmly asked for a cup and a plate.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing just who you are," asked Gen as he moved his eyes toward the man and the man seemed to smile at this.

"Just a ghost you could say, only staying to this earth so I could keep up this lifestyle that I have assumed," replied the man as he took a sip of his tea and then brush the hair covering the scar tissue part of his face revealing a silver orb where his eye should have been. "I believe the more appropriate question should be who I was, but that will not be answered at the moment. For now you may call me Zanza and I am a fighter of the same form of anatsuken as Ryu and Ken."

"Well that seems to be odd, I didn't think there were any others," said Guile as he eyed the man suspiciously, but found he couldn't look the man in the one orb. "What is your part in this?"

"Revenge and an oath," said the mysterious Zanza as he went to eating his food. "All I need is time and the place to train in her in the wilderness."

"I know of a place you could use," said Gen.

* * *

M. Bison was a big, muscular man who was slow witted and often very crooked at how he dealt with things, even putting salt on his gloves to fight. He was a boxer long discredited and long since lost his title to another challenger named James Brown, M. Bison was only a thug now, and an expensive thug at that. Ryu had seen him once during the tournament when he tried to get in the way of Guile during the fight for Bison, but seeing Bison fight was a bit of a letdown since Bison went to a sloppier movement that was focused on using brute strength. Even seeing him standing at full height was not enough to make Bison seem intimidating, in fact only made him look more ridiculous with his big thuggish grin and the way he looked started stretching his arm out.

"I hopes you knows dat dis ain't personal, justs gots to makes surs you ain't goings over to Akuma," said the moronic Bison in a tone that had brought about a lot of snickers from boxers and made a lot of African Americans shake their head whenever they heard it.

"Do you even listen yourself when you talk," asked Ryu as he looked the giant in the eye and portrayed no emotion, just pure red. "You will get out of my way now or in ten seconds you will be on the floor crying about your stomach."

"oh, it looks likes we's gots ourselves a tough guy here," said Bison with a mocking tone as he cracked a knuckle.

"You should talk a lot less so that you don't make yourself seem retarded," said Ryu as he eyed Bison with the greatest of annoyance.

"Whats the fuck did you just sasy to me," asked Bison as he threw a sloppy punch at Ryu, who only leaned his head slightly to the right to avoid it and then knocked Bison back with a punch to the gut. "I'll kills you!"

"Please do try to do that," taunted Ryu as he didn't even bother to form a fighting stance as Bison charged at him again and Ryu simply grabbed Bison's fist and flipped him like a rag doll.

Bison hit the ground with a loud thump and quickly got up to his feet in a rage as he slipped into a tackling stance and once again charged Ryu in an attempt to bring him down. Instead of simply jumping over him and kicking him in the spine, Ryu brought his foot up in an axe kick that knocked Bison's face up and the linked behind his head to bring him down again. Bison felt the impact all through his body as his head was slammed down into the ground and by instinct he punched the ground to give his body of push right onto Ryu, who was taken aback by the show of prowess. It was completely unexpected of Bison to do something of that nature. With his desired advantage achieved, Bison proceeded to start pounding into Ryu's face, but before he could do much damage Ryu gave him a punch to the face that didn't just break his jaw bone, it shattered it completely. Bison was knocked down to the ground and when he got up his stomach was introduced to Ryu's lightning fast punches that hit him so hard that he vomited up blood and other things. His vision was becoming cloudy as he saw Ryu moving towards him slowly and every punch he threw was light years from hitting its intended target.

Ryu got tired of the constant sloppy punch that was being thrown at him with such disgraceful awkwardness that Ryu felt sick to his stomach for even fighting the guy, but he wouldn't back down from the fight. He grabbed one of Bison's arms and turned behind him to grab the other one in one swift motion as he jumped on the thugs back, a sign of panic lighting up in his eyes, and then Ryu pushed with his legs and pulled with his arms. Bison's arms came out of their sockets with a sickening sound that was between a crack and pop. His opponent completely unable to fight, Ryu simply kicked Bison down and stomped on his neck, breaking it with a sickening crack. M. Bison was no more.

"You seem to have a lot of anger that you want to get out," said the familiar female voice from behind him. "If you want to find a proper place to unleash your anger then I might be able to point you in the right direction, but that is if you're interested."

* * *

Sex. That was the one thing on his mind as he looked down at the video screen of Ryu killing Bison in the most violent and brutal manner. It was probably one of the most sickening scenes he had ever seen, but he was still thinking about calling in that female spy he sent to fuck her brains out like he had been craving for so long. Work was often stressful for him, but Dante was a man of principle and work came before pleasure. His work now was helping Ryu find his way towards Bison's base and hopefully help the other people who were involved get there as well so they could all take out Bison, but that would take time. Since he was walking towards the base already Dante could consider his job done since the others needed some time until they were ready. He dialed the phone number of his agent and then looked at the video screen to see her there in that very skimpy number that she had that reminded him of another one of the dolls. His personal spy, Vixen, reminded him a lot about the gorgeous Cammy White. _I might have to pay her a visit_, he thought to himself. 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5: Never Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter or any of the characters from that franchise.

* * *

Ryu rarely found the need to sleep nowadays. Something kept him from sleeping, almost as if his determination to kill Akuma transcended every other need that his body would feel and things like hunger, thirst, and sleep never plagued him. He didn't dwell on these new found anomalies or ominous signs, but he did dwell on the action that made him like that. Every fight seemed to be leaving him with an annoying yearning for something better, someone who was worthy enough to challenge, someone who would put up a good fight. The last fighters, while they were formidable the first time he fought them, they now seemed to be lacking in the skills necessary to help him enjoy the fight. Was this the price for gaining power, a loss in enjoyment of the things you once found to be enjoyable or the things that gave you pleasure.

"I'm glad to see a tourist on the road," said a voice from beside Ryu that belonged to one of the gangs of Thailand. He was a youth, about as old as Ryu was when he first entered the World Fighter Tournament, and was very tanned with a dark skin. "Why don't we show him some of the sights, guys?"

"I don't know, do you think he has enough money," asked another youth that was almost the same age, but wasn't as tan or built as the other one. "He can't tour your country if he doesn't have any money."

"You'd be wise not to try and get in my way," said Ryu, cracking his knuckles by just flexing them a bit.

"Oh we got ourselves a tough guy," said the leader of the group as he picked up a slightly rusted pipe from the ground. "Well I suppose we have to give him the grand tour of the country, but we'll have to start with the bottom of the river."

Ryu sensed the boy attacking from behind and simply allowed the piece of wood to break on his shoulders while his body remained in one place. With a quick movement, Ryu brought his right fist back to hit the attacker in the front of the jaw, knocking three of his opponent's teeth out and taking him out of the fight. All the other youths decided to jump in at the same time, but Ryu was too quick for them, instantly kicking one aside while turning to deliver a backhand to another. Only three remained, the leader armed with a knife, the other two armed with a piece of wood and the steel pipe that the leader had been using before. The leader came in first trying to stab Ryu, but found the knife flying out of his hand with a simple kick while Ryu through a quick punch to the gut that made the leader as stiff as a statue. The other two swung their weapons, but Ryu stepped back from both of them and then punched them in the chest sending them back into a mudwall.

"What did you do to me," gasped the leader as he realized he couldn't move.

"I just wanted you to witness the folly of your ways, so I paralyzed your body," replied Ryu before he continued walking, hoping to find some connection to his nemesis.

* * *

"Put your mind into it," ordered Zanza as he watched Sakura perform one of the more complicated moves of Anatsuken. It had been a week already since he had started training her and she showed great potential, but she stilled needed some more carving until she would be considered good enough to join in the fight. "You will have the biggest strain of all to try and master the arts of Anatsuken in three months, but it will all be for nothing if you can't even go for the basics."

"I've only been using these weights for a day," retorted Sakura as she picked herself up from the ground with her right hand, this task proved to be more difficult than usual because of the weights that she wore on both arms and legs. "These moves are much more complicated than the moves I usually train with and take a lot more time to pull off than the other attacks."

"Do not talk back to your sensei, especially when it's to complain like that," barked Zansa as he poked her on the head with the staff that he carried around strapped to his back. "To master this style you must be ready to master it from the ground up starting with these basic moves! Though I do admit they are more advanced, they are nothing compared to the advanced course and if you learn nothing of the advanced course then all of this will be for nothing! Before I even let you get to the advanced course, you require speed, great speed that can be the decider of who wins in a fight. Now get back up and perform each move again and again until I say you may stop! Otherwise you will be going hungry today!"

"Yes, sensei," chirped Sakura as she quickly rushed to her feet but was hit with a sudden dizzy spell from moving too fast with weights.

She got up again, this time more slowly than before and then proceeded to perform each move, one after the other, increasing her speed while trying to maintain balance. Zansa was a very demanding task master and would often be using the strictest forms of punishment, a way more difficult teacher than Ryu. Though she was learning more about Anatsuken then she ever did when she was taught by Ryu and she was beginning to feel the results of all her hard work every day when she saw the muscles on her. She was beginning to look like Chun Li, one of her other idols, probably second when it came to Ryu.

After a few hours of performing the same moves over and over, Zanzsa pounded his staff into the ground signaling for her to stop, which she did collapsing to the ground under the relief of strain. In a second she began to feel the hard bite of the staff whacking into her leg. She let out a cry and then mentally kicked herself for not remembering that it was one of the signs of weaknesses that Zansa had promised to whip out of her, quite literally. As she got up she was surprised to find a large amount of food awaiting her on her lunch tray, as large as the first day of training. Now this would make a normal person happy, but instead this only put Sakura on her guard, because on the first day, Zansa had decided to spar with her to see how strong she was already.

"Are we going to be sparing again," asked Sakura, afraid from the bruises that she occurred last time, but Zansa only waved her off.

"Show fear like that again and we will," barked Zansa as he opened a door to one of the meditation rooms where sat a rather lazy looking man with short black hair and dressed in black silk pants and a black dress shirt. On his right hand was the name of an American school with a dark azure spinel in the center surrounded by the school name. From the English that Sakura knew she could tell it was a high school, but he man seemed to be a lot older than a high school senior. "This will be your sparring partner for today, this is Johnny Rose or as you might know him, Scorpio."

"Yeah I've heard of him, but apparently he doesn't compete in many competitions unless he hears that Ken is entering," replied Sakura as she moved to get a closer look at the man. He was cleanly shaved with the tattoo of an eagle on one side of his neck and the area at the top of the dress shirt that was unbuttoned with an exposed tattoo of black rose. "But he was defeated by Ken during Ken's first tournament in USA."

"He's gotten stronger and has developed a style that mixes many elements of martial arts to take on Anatsuken," announced Zansa as he began to walk over to the spot where he usually sat. "This power that he has amassed is very powerful and if you manage to defeat him then you are definitely ready to move on the more advanced stuff! Now then, Scorpio, you are needed."

"And I was hoping to get some sleep as well," yawned the man lazily as he stood up and started to scratch the back of his head. He actually reminded Sakura of a cat she once had that did nothing but sat around and ate, it almost made her jump for joy inside when she saw the stumbling way he walked. "I suppose I could use something to keep my eyes open. Come on let's get the fight started while I'm still awake."

"Alright then, I just hope you don't mind being knocked out," shouted Sakura as she performed the axe kick, but as soon as her feet got close to Scorpio changed his entire facial features and stance completely changed.

He moved each leg at a set distance apart for easy movement and he dropped his hands to his side so he could easily step out of the way while at the same time bringing his arm back to hit Sakura in the stomach. Sakura was sent stumbling back while Scorpio was just slowly closing the distance between them. He was faster than she had first imagined and in a few seconds she was finding that he was keeping her on the ropes with just one arm. From the up close perspective, Sakura could tell that he had muscles, about the same muscle build as Ryu. The speed at which he could wield them though he was very quiet in his movements and proved to be very calculating in where he hit, being careful not to hit anything that might be permanently damaged.

Sakura managed to dodge one of his high roundhouse kicks and then forced a punch right towards his groin, but the punch was knocked aside by his left hand. Even in the air the man was as fast and dexterous as a tiger and had all the calculated viciousness of a wolf. When he landed he stretched his arms out so that he had a wide area to work with and then finally came in with his fists flying in a lightning fast succession that was hard for Sakura to block and he then lunged forward with his feet to strike at Sakura. Luckily she was able to dodge and got her first hit in, one good kick the chest that sent him flying back onto the ground with his face down.

"You managed to move me a bit," said Scorpio, now with a firm determination that was not present before and in three seconds, Scorpio had jumped up on his feet and was charging at sakura.

Sakura jumped forward with a high kick to catch him in the jaw, but Scorpio ducked under it and punched her in the stomach, knocking her back. The force of the punch was enough to make her wretch all that food that she had consumed before was spilling on the floor right before her along with blood. Scorpio was standing above her with arms to the side but each one was ready to move at a lightning fast speed to counter any attack that she would try to make or to end it quickly. With one smooth movement, Scorpio had her arm twisted behind her back as he brought his hand up close to the back of her neck in a threatening manner.

"What shall I do with the back of your neck, should I break it or should I just simply rip the skin off of it," asked Scorpio in a calm manner as he let his fingernails scrape the back of her neck.

"Whatever you want to, but you won't get the satisfaction of me begging you creep," said Sakura as she struggled to kick him but he had twisted her arm into a place where she couldn't kick.

"Ha, well matched and for that answer I think I shall leave it like it is but your arm is a completely different matter," said Scorpio as he twisted it some more so that she felt a pain that she had never felt before and it was a pain she couldn't ignore. "Now you see, your neck is yours since you can still show courage enough to raise it for the axe in defiance, but this arm is mine by right as the victor. I'm not sure whether I should break it off and mount it or see if you might give me your soul in a lifetime of servitude on this ship."

"I'll never give anything to you so you might as well break it off," spat Sakura as she tried to fight the pain.

"Well said, though that doesn't change anything I'm afraid," laughed Scorpio as he let go of the arm and started to walk off. "Since that arm is now mine and I am letting you borrow it for now, you will need to increase the strength of it so I will give you three days to increase the strength of that arm. You have no choice in the matter for in three days time I will say if you go or if you stay. Remember this, I am your other master. For now I believe you will have to regain your strength after the damage I inflicted on your body."


End file.
